


Nuestro Tesoro

by ELODTC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Drama, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: Hola Itzi, estamos seguras de que no viste venir esta colaboración bomba, pero aquí nos tienes, unidas para hacerte sonreír.Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y quisimos hacer algo pequeño, pero hecho con amor, sacrificio, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar para que la idea saliera plasmada de la mejor manera.Recuerda que te queremos, y que estamos agradecidas por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Te mereces más, si fuera por nosotras, haríamos una novela completa Stuckony y miles de ilustraciones para hacerte sonreír los 365 días del año, pero bueno, hay razones de sobra, entendible y válidas.¡Qué cumplas muchos más!, te mandamos besos y abrazos.Ann y Camila.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ale_Lo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Lo/gifts).



> Hola Itzi, estamos seguras de que no viste venir esta colaboración bomba, pero aquí nos tienes, unidas para hacerte sonreír.
> 
> Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y quisimos hacer algo pequeño, pero hecho con amor, sacrificio, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar para que la idea saliera plasmada de la mejor manera.
> 
> Recuerda que te queremos, y que estamos agradecidas por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Te mereces más, si fuera por nosotras, haríamos una novela completa Stuckony y miles de ilustraciones para hacerte sonreír los 365 días del año, pero bueno, hay razones de sobra, entendible y válidas.
> 
> ¡Qué cumplas muchos más!, te mandamos besos y abrazos. 
> 
> Ann y Camila.

[Portada hecha por Barnesisanangel](https://painterforscienceprouposes.tumblr.com/post/613084940072091648/ilustraci%C3%B3n-para-el-os-en-colaboraci%C3%B3n-con)

> Primera parte

Hay silencio. No hay voz, no hay quejidos, no hay colores, simplemente sientes que el alma sale de tu cuerpo. 

Así, así se siente. 

Hay veces donde se ve a sí mismo cayendo del cielo, en medio de Manhattan, con el aire aún atascado en su boca, sus pulmones casi congelados por el vacío del espacio. Las luces que le ciegan, explosiones en lo más profundo. La sensación de que se va, no hay posibilidad de regreso, va yendo sin detenerse, ve el final y no puede resistirse a eso tan casi poético como lo parece morir.

Despierta, unos ojos claros, más claros que el cielo de arriba le observaban, le aseguran que han ganado, y que ya no importa nada más, ni aquel vacío que desde aquel momento lleva como parte del reactor. No importa, lo ignora, haber casi muerto en aquel agujero de gusano hará parte de sus más grandes miedos de allí en adelante. 

Va de camino con una caja llena de serpentinas y globos que aún faltan por inflarse. Steve le había dicho que podían hacerlo juntos, pero realmente Tony no quería sentirse demasiado ansioso mirando por la ventana a cada segundo por el miedo a que llegue de la nada y que los de la sorpresas terminen siendo ellos. De verdad quiere sorprender a su copo de nieve, el pequeño se merece su fiesta sorpresa, aunque ya no sea pequeño en ningún ámbito que se puedan imaginar. Exacto. 

Tan solo recuerda, (mientras esfuerza a grandes bocanadas sus pulmones, llenando de aire varias bombas), como fue que se conocieron; todo en un principio había resultado ser demasiado intenso y sí que sufrió de más por callarse las cosas. Pero ha aprendido la lección... Bueno, un poco, aún le cuesta. 

Aquella tarde nublada, de sensación térmica en 23, se sentía como el infierno... Y, un frío invernal mortal se percibe entre los pasillos de la nueva sede a las afueras de NY, donde ahora residía sólo el genio Anthony Stark, más conocido como Iron Man.

Resulta que Tony sólo encuentra ese sitio como un verdadero escondite, fácilmente se puede buscar otro terreno sin dueño para construir otra mega mansión llena de su brillante tecnología y de más, pero eso sólo aumentaría la sensación de estar incompleto, el desasosiego en el pecho, y este lugar... lo siente casi propio, es tan grande que de alguna forma le hace sentir cubierto, protegido, fuera del alcance, bastante lejano, vacío, pero algún día estará lleno de luz con los demás, eso sueña, pues ahora con toda la realidad derivada, se siente a punto de sucumbir.

¿Y por qué no llamar a sus amigos? Bueno, es un excelente punto, pero Tony es de ese tipo de personas que le cuesta expresarse, tiene líos mentales, miles de acertijos sin posibles respuesta, su cabeza genera nuevas ideas cada 10 segundos, es mucho el peso que ahora lleva en sus hombros después de lo sucedido con Loki, y la despedida de Pepper por no saber de límites; pues ahora la ansiedad va en aumento, la amenaza vive instalada en sus nervios, colapsa porque sí o porque no, ya no importa. Sólo existe comida y licor para bajar los nudos de su garganta.

Se siente sin voz, hay muchas sombras, pocas personas, y nadie allí podrá resistir su caída tras caída, simplemente porque nadie muestra el valor; huyen, huyen de él y la masa enorme de inseguridades detrás suyo haciéndole sombra y él no quiere que su corazón se sienta más destruido. Ha tenido suficiente, quiere paz, algo de cariño, si es posible, y si es mucho pedir, respeto; algo de respeto le vendría bien, porque todos aún piensan que es un maldito egoísta, cuando él ha intentado cambiar para no alejar más a las personas 

Qué difícil es vivir en un mundo como el suyo, siendo el blanco fácil para las críticas... 

Tony bufa fastidiado por recordar el sentir de aquellos días oscuros. Ahora observa el marco pomposo de bombas moradas y doradas que había puesto en la entrada de la sala de estar. 

Faltan los letreros que él mismo había hecho y los dibujos hermosos que hizo Stevie de los tres... Mientras eso, sigue recordando, Steven no fue precisamente un tema muy sencillo de llevar anteriormente. 

Algún día de aquellos en que se la pasaba de botella en botella o de caja de pizza a una triple hamburguesa, la cortina al exterior se abrió de golpe como una presa dejando salir millones de litros al segundo; Steve... Steven Grant Rogers, el flamante capitán América, le visitó en su guarida.

Dejemos las cosas claras con este sujeto, de verdad, eh... Sí, lo acepta, le encanta el rubio, con su perfecta nariz; perfecta quijada; ojos de bebé; labios rosados y pomposos; su perfecto y robusto, trabajado cuerpo; sus piernas; su enorme y firme trasero que se ha soñado adorando por horas. Sí, le encanta Steve, pero el sentimiento jamás fue correspondido, o al menos nunca lo averiguó por múltiples factores: Pepper, guerras, ansiedad, inseguridades, dudas… Sí demasiados; tampoco sabía si a Steve le interesaban los hombres, era muy culto con esos temas, así que nunca se atrevió a mencionarlo, pero sí que podía disfrutar de la tensión. 

A veces le daba por jugar en su cabeza a que Steve realmente sabía lo que hacía cuando le enfrentaba y le seguía la contraria en un plan suicida de su parte.

Sentir su respiración caliente en sus mejillas le hacía temblar por dentro, o los abrazos, o las sonrisas que sólo le regalaba a él, o sea, tenía mucho material para soñar, mas nunca se dio como quería.

Al parecer el mejor amigo de Steve había aparecido en circunstancias nada agradables, bajo el manto de Hydra y el mundo siendo un caos con la caída de SHIELD. Tony era realmente ajeno a ese círculo, él más que nadie sabe las asquerosidades que se hacen bajo la mesa, es realmente lamentable que hayan víctimas tan cercanas, hasta él, indirectamente, aunque no lo sepa. Le brindó refugio a Steve, junto a su amigo, ambos parecían recién salidos de Tanzania por su apariencia y sí, sí que le dio una de sus miradas a Steven, de esas que dicen que vayas a que te curen esas heridas, que te tomes un baño y que duermas días enteros, si es necesario. 

De Bucky no puede decir mucho, apenas y lo miró, el hombre le daba escalofríos y su mente de adolescente salió a flote desde el momento en que Steve le dijo "gracias" , he ahí porque no hubo demasiada atención hacia el castaño de cabello largo. 

Después de haberles dado posada, Tony finalmente soltó su plan al haber investigado sobre la condición de James Barnes. 

—Wakanda —dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, él podría ayudarle en el complejo, pero realmente no tenía la estabilidad mental para pensar en cómo solucionar la cabeza de alguien más, por lo que ha escuchado del soldado, necesita de ayuda profesional e inmediata. 

Steve accedió. A las horas siguientes, contactó a su viejo amigo, el rey de Wakanda, con el que han surgido múltiples diferencias pero nada que una buena charla no haya solucionado.

Tony quería conseguir todos los medios de primera para ayudar a Steve, oh, y a su amigo, por natural derecho; pero todo lo hacía por el rubio. Siempre era así, incluso frente a sus amigos. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

El reino de la pantera les abrió las puertas para que pudieran quedarse el tiempo que consideran necesario. Tony pensaba en dar media vuelta al haberse asegurado de que Steve y James estuvieran bien, pero el Capitán como siempre logra hacerlo, le convenció con esos ojos de bebé para quedarse, y sabía que había algo más, siempre hay algo más cuando el rubio le habla de aquella forma que parece tan dulce como la miel.

La primeras semanas fueron no más que rutina y charlas raras en el desayuno, alguna reunión esporádica con T'Challa en la tarde o simplemente cada uno se perdía en su habitación hasta la cena, donde se daban las buenas noches. 

Se podía percibir la tensión, y eso le frustraba demasiado. Era demasiado complicado poder entablar una conversación con Steve que no sea de trabajo o del mismo Bucky. 

Pero después llegaban al mismo horario nocturno que acostumbraron alguna vez en la torre; donde Tony llegaba buscando algo de tomar, antes era café, ahora busca es alcohol. Y Steven, buscando respuestas, agua y un plato de uvas. 

Alguna noche de esas, la rutina y el silencio incómodo se rompieron, Steve le confesó algo que parecía pesar en su pecho; Tony le escuchaba, no podía creer que podía ver literalmente las palabras resbalar por sus labios. Era demasiado; le hacían marear por la confusión, y cuando pudo comprender lo que el rubio había dicho, Tony sintió náuseas mezcladas con sus lágrimas bajando hasta el cuello... El soldado del invierno, lo que por consecuencia era Bucky, había sido el asesino de sus padres. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Hoy en día es la misma sensación, de vacío; de que el mundo cae de cabeza, como si un cuchillo abriera lentamente o de golpe tus heridas. No importa, igual duele, igual quema y es como ver al mismo diablo riéndose de todo tu pasado sin resolver. 

Sus padres... su madre, la que tanto amaba, y su padre, que por más seco que fuera en tacto, lo estimaba, fue su mentor.

Tony suelta la caja y cae en el sofá de la sala, asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido para que el rubio no se entere de la pequeña crisis que le intenta tomar su cuerpo y su autocontrol. No, él ha aprendido a cuidarse, ellos les han enseñado lo que es la felicidad, lo que es no estar solo, las bellas cosas por las que se siente agradecido. Sólo es cuestión de parar un segundo y seguir, es lo que suele decir siempre James, y por supuesto, respirar profundo, contar hasta diez, como lo dice Stevie.

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Una semana entera se perdió Tony, y otras más evitó al rubio, entre menos lo viera, pensaba que dolería menos, y… pues estaba equivocado, el dolor sólo estaba siendo almacenado. 

Bucky fue internado en la zona de recuperación en Wakanda. Steve le confesó algo que... Tal vez fue el punto de quiebre que dio pie a lo que es hoy en día. 

Fue este el momento en el que el tema de James apareció. Tony investigó a cerca de él, ¿quién fue ese tipo que se dice ser el mejor amigo de Steve? Pues fácilmente pudo averiguarlo con la ayuda de su amiga VIERNES, y un poco de archivos que logró capturar de HYDRA, antes de que todo desapareciera de la red como suele suceder cuando se compromete el gobierno. ¿Cómo no se había enterado de esto? Tal vez había estado tan ensimismado en su mente que olvidó prestar atención a los sucesos del día a día. Odia esa parte de suya, cerrarse, sellarse y luego olvidar cómo salir, cómo volver a sentir. 

La conclusión después de que la rabia diera paso al raciocinio, era que James no tuvo la culpa en nada de lo sucedido, la víctima más grande en toda la historia que ha dejado esta organización fue James, quien por mala fortuna cayó del tren y por si no fuera poco, su cuerpo fue reciclado para ser convertido en una arma mortal que sigue instrucciones de manera eficiente; tan eficiente es que de seguro daba miedo hasta a los mismos controladores. 

Tony vio todos los videos de las torturas, no le importó tener que quedar con los sonidos horripilantes en la cabeza, tenía que verlos, tenía que sentirse de nuevo humano porque siempre es que hay alguien peor que nosotros. 

Finalmente, sintió pura compasión… Demonios, ¿cómo hace para seguir vivo? 

Tony finalmente fue con valor para hablar con Steve, esta vez fue totalmente relajado, dispuesto a ir más all; tenía esa extraña pero muy acertada intuición de que el rubio necesitaba hablar. Fue por James que todo comenzó a fluir como el río.

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Steve y Tony comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y más, como lo hacen las parejas antes de salir a la pista de baile. Los une una misma emoción, sienten el vacío en el estómago porque van a ciegas en este mundo desconocido, y chocan como dos mundos que se unen y forman una explosión que ilumina parte del universo. 

Tony nunca creyó que Steve estuviera cargando tanto desde hace un siglo. Le escuchó, lloraron si fue necesario, rieron porque según ellos, parecían muy tontos así de llorones, luego lo aceptaron, no son los seres más inocentes y responsables de todo el mundo, pero son seres humanos, cometen errores, aprenden de ellos; ríen, lloran, se lamentan, pero siguen, a pesar de todo. 

Y se enamoran. 

Steven era un hombre clásico, lleno de ideas, inteligente, curioso, gracioso, sin duda tenía un muy bonito rostro para hacer derretir a los demás junto a su perfecta labia, y sí que lo hizo bien con él. Todo este avance de charlas, de encuentros a cualquier hora del día después de visitar a James; se les hizo rutina, necesitaban la voz del otro para que su día estuviera de nuevo en orden; que corriera algo de magia sobre ellos, en este mundo que a veces nos absorbe el color y andamos por ahí mirando hacia el suelo, definitivamente necesitamos de alguien para alzar la cabeza y mirar los lindos colores que suelen tener los atardeceres. 

Tony estaba tan enamorado, sentía que sus heridas podrían ser sanadas, tal como se imaginó al lado de Rogers. Juntos, contra el mundo, un posible cuento de hadas. Tony ni sabe porque tiene esa idea de un _felices para siempre_ tatuado desde pequeño en su mente, pero Steve parecía ser su perfecto príncipe azul. 

Pero luego todo pareció retroceder miles de pasos, cuando Bucky apareció de nuevo, y esta vez, para quedarse. 

La recuperación tardó muchos meses, 2 años, para ser exactos. Y justo cuando creía que podría hablar de sus sentimientos con el capitán, James sale de la cámara de congelamiento y el mundo de Tony se vuelve un caos otra vez. 

Los celos. 

Los malditos celos le estaban afectando demasiado, al punto de cerrarse de nuevo en su mundo, y hasta odiar a James por quitarle a Steve. 

Bueno, a veces solo nos cegamos usando de de excusa nuestras inseguridades. Nos sentimos poca cosa, inútiles, horribles, basura, y deseamos tan mal ser esa persona que hace reír a quien tanto querías para ti. 

Tony hoy en día se siente tan avergonzado de haber pensado como lo hizo, hay veces en las que no medimos nuestros alcances, y sí que podemos llegar a albergar demasiado en nuestra mente y corazón. 

Pero, todo en la vida tiene su destino, y su propósito. 

El panorama cambió cuando un día de esos, Steve tuvo que ir a solucionar un asunto con T'Challa en una aldea lejana del palacio, y él como buen amigo —sí, amigo— se quedó cuidando de Bucky, aunque este fuese capaz de andar solito. Ah, es que Steve es así de paranoico a veces.

El caso es que ninguno de los dos de seguro se esperaba que por una decisión de quién iba a abrir una ventana, se tornara en una lluvia de comentarios sarcásticos, burlas, luego en risas, luego en si veían una película, charla clásica de cultura pop por parte de Tony y después la repartición de tareas para traer bocadillos, almohadas y finalmente… Una plática densa con la mente de otra persona, sobre cualquier cosa, desde conspiraciones hasta sueños. De todo un siglo, de magia, de cosas bonitas que van saliendo con la persona indicada. 

Sentir fluir como el río en los ojos de alguien más. Que bello es eso. 

Tony se sentía bien con Bucky cerca; su energía tranquila, relajada y divertida le hacía despejar la mente de sus constantes preguntas sobre si es suficiente para alguien en este mundo. James simplemente le trajo a la tierra y le enseñó, como en la época de la universidad, que puede haber felicidad en las simples cosas como sentarse a hablar sobre porqué son ricos los brownies con helado; y comprender que puedes ser libre, expresarte como quieras. 

Ahora siente que eso le hacía falta, mucha, pues últimamente pensaba cuadriculado como cualquier adulto hoy en día. Aburrido, demasiado. 

James le sacó de la rutina, fue él quien le enseñó el otro lado de la montaña donde también se aprecia bonito el paisaje, le mostró cómo abrir por completo sus alas y volar con los ojos cerrados, dejándote guiar por el viento. Además de que le enseñó a cómo perdonarse a sí mismo; tenemos derecho a cometer errores, fácil, son parte de nuestro camino. 

Y entre más tiempo pasaba con él, más parecía sentirse confundido. 

¿Qué no era Steve? ¿entonces por qué ahora también es James?

Y los más importante de todo, ¿era posible enamorarse de dos personas con tanta locura a tal punto que sientas tu cuerpo pesado de todo lo que te estás ahora guardando?

La tensión, y las obvias reacciones le eran ya difíciles de retener cuando los tenía a ambos cerca, Tony iba alimentando esos pensamientos, al límite de tener que recurrir a medidas extremas de satisfacción que cubrieran el placer que ambas fantasías podrían proporcionarle. 

Soñaba con ambos, y no específicamente ante el altar. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Tony se detiene en su proceso de decoración para llevarse sus manos a todo su rostro, pasándolo con algo de fuerza por la pena que le llega de recordar las incontables escenas en las que huía de ambos super soldados porque era de pronto mucho verlos sin camisa y cargando bultos con frutas para exportación. Tan considerados y tan lindooos, ugh, es que aún no deja de babear cuando despierta y lo primero que ve son esos dos haciéndole el desayuno. "Buenos días, rollito", "Buenos días, muñeca", ¡ah!, son tan lindos que se frustra, en serio. Dios, ese par le tiene en las nubes, si no mírenlo, poniéndole empeño a una fiesta sorpresa porque su mapache hermoso se lo merece. 

Viendo ahora la sala lista, procedió a acomodar los muebles, y justo cuando corría la mesa del centro, soltó a reír, la fuerza de las carcajadas le hace caer en el mueble en "L", tomándose su vientre. ¿Por qué las repentinas risitas? Es sabio ese dicho de "él que a solas se ríe de sus travesuras se acuerda".

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

El día que se confesó. 

Thor había venido en medio de las celebraciones del cumpleaños del rey; y cuando el dios del trueno aparece, suele siempre venir con su buena botella de hidromiel de Asgard, traído de las conservas, para sus amigos, y Tony estaba tan urgido por algo que verdaderamente le hiciera distraer del hecho que Bucky y Steve estaban tan cerca uno del otro, y el más solo que un hongo en medio del bosque que no desaprovechó la oportunidad. 

Se sentía vacío, pero vacío e idiota por siempre callar, nunca hablar de lo que siente. 

Comenzó con una copa. Dos copas. Las cosas se tornaron raras cuando Tony comenzó a bailar con todo el que se ofreciera en su camino y a repartir abrazos por todos lados. Thor advirtió de lo que podría suceder, pero todos en realidad estaban hartos de que esos tres callaran la verdad que les unía. 

Así de obvio era a ese punto. 

Tres copas. Cuatro copas… ugh, está bien; eso ya era suficiente para su cuerpo. 

El corazón siempre buscará hablar con las personas correctas, dicen por ahí, y él realmente no se acuerda de mucho más que de pequeños fragmentos en su cabeza. Pero hay videos y odia mucho la tecnología en esos casos. Shuri grabó perfectamente el momento donde Tony se subía a la mesa frente a dónde estaban James y Steve, con el micrófono del maestro de ceremonias, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. 

—Ustedes… par de tontos, beneficiados genéticamente, ¡ustedes me han hecho un hechizo!, me han hecho sentir amor, por dios, noo, no entiendo que hicieron conmigo, porque ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ninguno de los dos. Ambos me han salvado de mis demonios. Estoy taaaaan enamorado de los dos… Ajá, de ti Stevie, de tu caballerosidad, de tu dulzura y tu personalidad tan pulcra y malditamente correcta y… —hizo una pausa, interrumpiendo su perorata por un hipido—, de ti James… Buckaroo, de tu espíritu salvaje y rebelde que aún conservas, de tu sinceridad y cariño que me has dado; en general, de las tantas maneras que ambos me han ayudado a sanar, ¡me hacen mejor persona! Sólo miren en lo que me han convertido, puedo vomitar dulces por culpa de lo que siento, ambos me… mueven el piso, me vuelven diabético, así que los culpo de mi desgracia en el amor… Porque no puedo tenerlos a ambos y ustedes están mejor juntos, sin un bobo como yo que no sabe hablar en el tiempo correcto y morirá solo…

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Tony recuerda haberse escondido por días, días enteros, dándose latigazos mentales por haber "soltado la sopa" de manera tan, tan… es que ni se puede describir lo que hizo. Horrible, qué vergüenza. Ahora ese par ni siquiera le dan tregua, cada que pueden le recuerdan el suceso haciéndole poner tan colorado como el rojo magenta de una cereza. ¿Y lo mejor? Ay dios, es que la risa volvió cuando recordó la manera tan rara en la que tuvieron esa charla. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Tony huía de ellos, les tenía pavor, no quería ni escuchar sus nombres, a lo mejor esos dos se deben estar burlado de él. 

Y un día de aquellos, mientras volvía a correr a su habitación antes de que Bucky o Steve le vieran, al parecer no tenía suerte porque pudo escuchar perfectamente el tono molesto del capitán y los pasos apresurado detrás suyo. 

Y empezó a correr por los pasillos del palacio. 

—JARVIS, el traje, ¡el traje! 

Sabe que es aún más cobarde de su parte, ¿pero que no es su estilo huir de las verdades? Claro, y esta no es la excepción. 

JARVIS desplegó con eficacia el Mark 45 ya con las mejoras integradas cuando la carrera ya era a campo abierto del palacio, y le empezaba a doler el pecho por culpa de las antiguas cirugías hechas para remover el reactor. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera despegar y que la parte de la armadura se ajustara a su pierna derecha y así poder volar, sintió un jalón, regresando su peso a tierra. 

Okay, está en problemas. 

Tony se quejó, había sido un buen sentón, pero no de los que le gusta, si no de los que le hacen sentir demasiado dolido y arrepentido por haber actuado así. Era Steve con sus buenos kilos de músculos, mirándole desde arriba, tan imponente y hermoso; luego de un par de pesadas de respiraciones, silencio tenso, y sonidos de pajaritos en la lejanía, apareció Bucky. 

Okay, está en problemas… por partida doble. 

Tony bajó la vista, y bufó molesto, pero lo hizo más para sí mismo, porque sabe que esto lo provocó él al guardarse todo lo que siente.

—Si van a burlarse por lo de la fiesta, háganlo libremente, de todas formas no les diré nada —dijo con amargura, haciéndose el fuerte como siempre. Ante todo el orgullo y dignidad aunque tenga porcentaje muy bajo de eso después de todos estos años de lucha, y de miedos. 

Sí de quienes se ha enamorado, también obtiene de lo mismo que le ha dado el mundo, no le sorprende, le dolerá… pero será normal. 

**_Triste pero cierto._ **

Entonces Steve le ayudó a levantarse, y lo sostuvo de su mano, porque era obvio, de esta no se va a escapar. Miraba a ambos soldados, sus cuerpos fornidos, casi que dejándolo sin aire. Estaba acorralado, y sabe que esto es serio, pero en su retorcida mente, esa que tiene las ideas bien raras y alocadas como enamorarse de dos sujetos que fácilmente le pueden partir por la mitad cuando quieran… le encantaba, demasiado. 

Claramente el haber estado soñando despierto le hizo perderse en la conversación, porque estaba dispuesto a buscarse excusas de que el licor de Asgard le cae mal, cuando de golpe James le había dicho que estaban enamorados de su persona. O sea, así, sin anestesia, tal como James suele decir las cosas y que lo hace tan directo y venenoso como tanto le gusta. 

—¿Qué dem…? 

Nop, ni tiempo hubo de pedir explicaciones verbales, porque ya tenía a James encima, con su linda cara, con su deliciosa esencia, llenándolo y haciéndolo temblar contra el árbol. ¿Qué puede hacer un simple humano como él, débil y enamorado ante un beso de esos lleno de ternura? Ceder, sí, definitivamente ceder, y entregarse, total y locamente a la deliciosa sensación de sus labios en los suyos, dándole vida, dándole calor.

Así sea un maldito y tierno beso de pollito. Beso es beso cuando estás enamorado.

Y Tony se sintió de nuevo con 15, recibiendo su primer contacto directo de quien tanto ansiaba. Y faltaba uno, ajá, Steve. 

Pues así de sonrojado y con su pecho subiendo rápido, tan peligroso pero tan demostrativo porque de verdad necesitaba eso para que cerrara la boca y se dejara llevar por lo que le grita su corazón, miró a Steve.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tony cómo un niño pidiendo una nueva porción de pastel que le habían prometido. Y sí que la obtuvo. 

A diferencia de James, Steve le besó con más intensidad, como si quisiera desquitarse de todo el tiempo que tal vez estuvo reteniendo lo que sentía, y sí que lo pudo sentir, porque Tony se sentía de la misma forma. 

—Cielos… —balbuceó. 

Estuvo de acuerdo con seguirse besando, y entre más los veía besarse y más le besaban a él, sentía que flotaba, el dolor se iba, se sentía tan completo al fin. 

Sus manos tímidas ahora estaban bien aferradas a ambos hombros y pechos de esos dos. 

Estaba sonrojado, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, las miradas que se dedicaban no sólo eran de deseo y travesura, también tenían tinte de realización y felicidad. Era todo lo que necesitaba pero había sido tan bobo que no lo había querido decir… Pedir.

—Creo que es hora de hablar. 

O terminaría como el jamón de un sandwich o… como brocheta humana. Y se odiaría llegar a ese paso sin haber hablado con ellos, no. Quiere dejar todo en claro, quiere hacer las cosas bien.


	2. Parte II

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, que te ayuda a ver los sucesos desde variadas perspectivas y que, tarde o temprano, aquello que te desgarró, será cada vez más ligero. Y por algún tiempo Steve creyó verdaderamente que podía ser posible. Creyó que había manera de seguir adelante aunque estuviera en un mundo completamente desconocido pese a que era el mismo por el que había muerto hacía más de cincuenta años.

Sin embargo, también dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas, que nunca sabes con qué te vas a topar en el momento menos “adecuado” o “indicado”.

Después de la Batalla de Nueva York donde él y el nuevo equipo se habían enfrentado a seres extraterrestres (¡aliens, por Dios!), todo había sido un caos. Entre buscar a los cientos de civiles desaparecidos, encontrar a los familiares de los fallecidos y ayudar en las labores de limpieza y reparación, habían pasado varios días o quizá semanas. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, Steve no lo había notado. No había sido consciente de eso, ni siquiera después de haber vuelto del pequeño paseo que había hecho. ¿Pequeño, dirán? Sí, porque estar fuera de Nueva York —cuando hacía tan poco tiempo de su despertar— le había puesto ansioso; tenía miedo de regresar y ver que la ciudad había cambiado de nuevo y tenía una vez más una apariencia irreconocible.

Y eso le había llevado a aceptar la oferta que Anthony Stark le había hecho: vivir en la Torre Stark. Aunque ya no sólo era en la Torre, puesto que Iron Man también había construido una base para los Vengadores (como se hacían llamar) a las afueras del estado y, como en el primer inmueble, acondicionó espacio para cada uno de ellos. Para hacerlos sentir cómodos.

A Steve lo había hecho sentir en casa.

La relación entre ambos superhéroes se había ido estrechando, provocando que una verdadera amistad se desarrollara. Por supuesto, ambos tenían sus desacuerdos, y eso estaba bien, porque les enseñaba a buscar la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

Y a pesar de que las cosas fueron acomodándose poco a poco, sucedieron ciertos eventos que descolocan a Steve; uno de ellos, la atracción que sentía cada vez más intensa hacia Tony. El hombre era un misterio para Steve, hablaba hasta por los codos y el 90% de lo que decía le era desconocido. Al igual que los cientos de referencias de las que hacía uso. Pero también era el mismo hombre que había hecho tiempo en su apretada agenda para intentar introducirlo en el siglo XXI y en lo maravillosa y nueva que era la tecnología. Incluso se había propuesto ver con él todas las películas que se perdió durante su tiempo convertido en paleta (broma del genio, por supuesto).

Steve no había podido evitar pensar que Tony era atractivo y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró haciendo bocetos de Stark; de sus ojos, de la mirada decidida cuando eran requeridos a reunirse; de los trajes de Iron Man, incluso de los robots que el castaño había construido. Y también de las pequeñas escenas que hacía el genio dormido sobre cualquier superficie plana después de un atracón de creatividad en el laboratorio en compañía de un también muy cansado Bruce Banner. 

Sin embargo y pese a todo lo que ocupaba su mente, una parte de ella siempre estaba centrada y pensativa en Bucky. En su mejor amigo y en quién también fue su primer amor. A quién nunca le confesó sus sentimientos no sólo por el temor a lo que podría sucederles en la época en que habían crecido, sino también por el temor al rechazo. 

Porque incluso Steve, siendo uno de los hombres más valientes del mundo, también tenía sus miedos. Y había estado aterrorizado por perder a Bucky. Así que se lo había callado, de la misma forma en que hacía ahora con Tony, principalmente por su relación con Pepper Potts y, ¿por qué no decirlo? También por el temor al rechazo, puesto que, aunque los tiempos hubieran cambiado, Tony era heterosexual. Pese a lo que los tabloides —que Steve no leía, por supuesto— dijeran. 

Así que, por aquel «enamoramiento» que tenía por el genio, Steve había decidido trabajar para SHIELD, como tanto Nick Fury le había ofrecido. Y había sido la mejor y peor decisión que tomaría en mucho tiempo. La peor, porque había descubierto con ayuda de Natasha que el lastre que era Hydra seguía operando en la actualidad y habían capturado a Bucky — _a su Bucky, maldita sea_ —, convirtiéndolo en un soldado sin temor ni sentir, pero también había sido la mejor, porque Bucky estaba vivo y Steve no se detendría hasta recuperarlo. No descansaría ni un segundo mientras James estuviera ahí afuera. 

Muchas situaciones habían sucedido en su búsqueda del hombre pero al fin, después de un tira afloja espectacular, Bucky lo había reconocido —Steve tenía la certeza de ello— y a pesar de que, después de una fuerte pelea, pudo haber escapado, no lo hizo y el Capitán América no necesitaba más pruebas de que detrás de todo el acondicionamiento de Hydra, Bucky seguía ahí. 

Sin embargo, con estos acontecimientos, nuevos problemas se mostraban ante Steve. ¿Cómo ayudar a Bucky? ¿a dónde llevarlo? ¿quizá podría ser al complejo? 

Estaba seguro de que Tony lo ayudaría; una vez le había dicho que lo que necesitara, él trataría de dárselo. Y ahora Steve lo necesitaba como nunca antes. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

La llegada de Steve con Bucky al complejo había sido todo lo que el Capitán esperaba; fueron recibidos por el genio en persona y después de que Steve los presentara —aunque Bucky se había quedado callado y retraído—, Tony le indicó al primero en dónde podría pasar la noche su amigo. 

—Gracias Tony —le dijo con profunda sinceridad Steve al otro hombre. El genio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y, gracias al cielo, no hizo comentario alguno ante el desaliño que ambos llevaban. Al contrario, le dio una mirada intensa a Steve y este entendió que le sugería (que era más que eso, en realidad) que fueran al ala médica. El capitán aceptó la recomendación y condujo a Bucky hacia allá, sin embargo antes de que ambos abandonaran la habitación Tony volvió a hablar: 

—Cuando estés listo, habla conmigo Steve —pidió con voz suave a lo que Steve asintió, sabiendo que no había nada que no haría por el vengador. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Debido al suero del super soldado que corría por las venas de Steve las heridas y pequeños raspones en su cuerpo habían comenzado a sanar antes de llegar al ala médica del complejo y lo que sea que Hydra hubiese inyectado en el cuerpo de James, funcionaba de manera similar. De igual forma, el médico que les atendió recomendó reposo y una buena alimentación acompañada, por supuesto, de varias horas de sueño reparador. Ambos soldados abandonaron el ala médica después de hidratarse con suero y serles inyectadas vitaminas. 

—Estamos con amigos, Bucky —aseguró Steve, sacando algunas de sus prendas para que el castaño pudiera asearse y vestirse después—, y yo te protegeré, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase. —En realidad Steve no esperaba una respuesta pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño asentimiento del hombre y el ligero brillo en los ojos que tanto había echado de menos. 

Una vez aseados ambos, el rubio le mostró la habitación a Barnes, dándole indicaciones sobre todo lo que era nuevo y lo que funcionaba con relativa facilidad. 

También le preguntó sí quería comer algo y ante la negativa del otro, Steve asintió, informando que volvería en un rato. Él mismo necesitaba un momento para intentar digerir todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, sabía que Bucky también lo hacía y no era algo difícil de cumplir… al menos no demasiado. No siempre que tuviera la certeza de que James seguía ahí. 

Realizado todo aquello, el soldado se dirigió al área donde Stark había instalado su taller. Era un espacio amplísimo, completamente equipado para cualquier situación o imprevisto que pudiera darse. Steve se encontró con el genio sentado en un taburete, apoyando la barbilla en la mano izquierda y el codo de este brazo recargado en la mesa de trabajo frente a él que era víctima de los golpeteos de su mano derecha inquieta. 

Observó con detenimiento y determinación a Tony, intentando leer el lenguaje corporal de este y quizá, poder saber cuál era el motivo de tal encuentro. 

—Capitán, el señor me pidió que pasara en cuanto llegara —le informó J.A.R.V.I.S.

Steve asintió y sin más entró al lugar. No había nada qué temer. Tony —Steve estaba seguro— le ayudaría. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Como bien había pensado, Tony no se negó a ayudarle en cuanto le contó, con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblando, que descubrió que James Buchanan Barnes había sido puesto bajo las garras de Hydra, convirtiéndolo en nada más que un arma de la cual disponían cuando la necesitaban. Le contó también de los miles de archivos que él y Natasha habían encontrado; de la participación de Armin Zola y de Alexander Pierce. 

—SHIELD ya no existe y no puedo simplemente dejarlo a su suerte —comentó, con los ojos rojos y congestionados por lágrimas no derramadas. Existían pocas cosas que podían conmover a Steve Rogers hasta ese punto y una de ellas era la incertidumbre. 

¿Qué pasaría si Tony no pudiera ayudarle? 

—Iremos a Wakanda —sentenció el genio, apretándole el hombro al rubio suavemente y con afecto.

Steve, por su parte, fue una vez más consolado por el genio. Una vez más fue puesto en la tierra y de nuevo se sintió vivo y no solo. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

El viaje a Wakanda —Steve había estado muy sorprendido de que existiera un país así e incluso más porque Tony se llevara tan bien con el soberano del mismo— fue largo en distancia pero corto en tiempo gracias la tecnología que Tony había instalado en los Quinjets. 

El genio le había contado a Bucky –en compañía de Steve– que en el país africano que visitarían, disponían de la tecnología con la que le ayudarían a borrar el acondicionamiento de Hydra, que él personalmente ayudaría en los diagnósticos y posibles tratamientos. También le dijo que ayudaría a que el visible dolor que cargaba con el brazo desapareciera por completo. 

Steve se había quedado sin habla, sin realmente saber si había alguna palabra que agradeciera lo suficiente por todo lo que Tony haría. 

—Gracias, Stark —murmuró Bucky, con un notable nudo en la garganta y las manos apretadas en perfectos puños—. _Muchas gracias._

—Gracias, Tony —le dijo Steve. 

Tal vez, si Steve hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, se habría dado cuenta del oscuro y pesado velo que cubría los expresivos ojos de Stark. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Bucky; había notado como una parte de él le instaba a cuidar también de Tony. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

También dicen por ahí que el principio es el fin y al mismo tiempo parte del desarrollo. Algo un poco enredado pero con cierta lógica, si no, ¿cómo se explica entonces el pasar del tiempo? 

Una vez instalados en el caluroso país, Tony dió señales de querer volver a Nueva York, de dejarlos en buenas manos y compañía. Sin embargo, aquello había sorprendido notoriamente a Steve que se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos desnudos, completamente abiertos en cuanto a emociones se refería. ¿De verdad se estaba yendo? No, por favor, no podría con esto solo. 

«Tienes a James, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo contigo Steve?», se regañó y aunque lo intentó, aunque casi se muerde la lengua para impedírselo, no pudo resistirlo: 

—Quédate, Tony, por favor —pidió, con el mismo tono que le había confiado la situación de James aún en el complejo. 

Y gracias al cielo, Anthony había accedido a quedarse. Aunque habían caído en una rutina distinta a la que tenían en el país americano. ¿Dónde habían quedado las charlas nocturnas en compañía del inventor? Steve no lo sabía, sin darse cuenta se sumergió en las charlas médicas que el equipo de T’Challa había puesto al cuidado de Bucky, que había entrado en el método de congelamiento por voluntad propia mientras los reconocidos investigadores hallaban el mejor camino a seguir; sobre todo –como él mismo Barnes había dicho– para evitar que la programación trajera de nuevo al Activo. 

Y si no era eso, era el trabajo. 

Aunque quizá no debería llamarlo así. ¿Revisar las atrocidades realizadas por el Soldado del Invierno a lo largo del siglo contaba como trabajo? El rubio no estaba seguro, pero sin motivo concreto, lo hacía. Revisó y analizó cada informe, cada reporte de misión por muy pequeño que fuera. Incluso tuvo ayuda de algún traductor de palacio para los archivos en idiomas que él desconocía. 

Y fue así como se dió cuenta. 

Las manos le temblaban con la tableta dada por Tony en ellas. Natasha había filtrado toda la información de Hydra a los servidores públicos del internet. Estaba en manos de todo mundo y ahora… ahora se había dado cuenta de que no sólo Bucky había sido obligado a cometer los más numerosos y crueles crímenes, sino que también había sido el asesino de Howard y María Stark, los padres de Tony. 

El aparato electrónico en sus manos tronó, rompiéndose la pantalla en cientos de pedacitos y la respiración del rubio se salió de control, casi como si estuviese dándole un ataque de asma. ¿Y por qué el suero no…? Sin embargo se dió cuenta de que no era que el suero estuviera fallando, tampoco que fuera un ataque de asma; era un ataque de ansiedad, quizá de pánico también.

En ese momento, un vacío del que no era consciente, hizo acto de presencia, haciéndole estremecer con violencia. 

«¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?» se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se presionó las sienes, como si con eso fuera suficiente para que esta dejase de darle vueltas y su mente se aclarara. 

¿Qué tanto necesitaba sufrir James para que las desgracias dejaran de perseguirlo? ¿Y Tony? Oh, Tony… 

Su pecho se apretó y su corazón latió con inesperada lentitud, con dolor. Le dolía por James, porque había sido obligado a matar a uno de los hombres que más había admirado y con el que había tenido una buena relación, pero Tony… Tony había perdido a sus padres de esa manera y eso… 

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a ralentizar su respiración, a enfocar su mente y decidir qué haría. ¿Decirle a Tony? Por supuesto, no podía no hacerlo, sólo tenía que encontrar el momento indicado; pensar cómo lo diría y rogar al cielo que aquello no acabase de la peor manera. 

El momento “indicado” llegó más pronto de lo esperado para el capitán. Se había vuelto parte de su ritual nocturno el buscar algo para comer e hidratarse después de la también rutinaria carrera al atardecer y, al mismo tiempo, un momento para hablar de cualquier tema con Anthony que últimamente se veía más cansado que de costumbre. 

—Tony —llamó, notando como la mirada apagada del hombre se posaba en la propia. Por un momento dudó, por no querer poner más peso sobre los hombros ajenos pero también por miedo. Sin embargo, reconoció, si no lo hacía ya, daría más vueltas al asunto y no era un tema que pudiera dejarse para después—. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte. 

El otro hombre asintió y Steve lo guió con una mano sobre la espalda hasta que ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Guardó silencio unos momentos y no supo si estar agradecido o más preocupado ante el inusual silencio del genio. 

Inhaló temblorosamente y sintió cómo su estómago se presionó en una bola de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo debía decir aquello?

¿Había alguna manera para no lastimar aún más a las personas involucradas? 

Abrió la boca y, una vez se dio cuenta de que no podría hablar, la cerró de nuevo y se aclaró la garganta varias veces. Sin embargo, no el tipo de hombres que huían. Reunió todo su aplomo y valor y con tono calmo, comenzó: 

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero entre los archivos que Natasha filtró a la red, hay muchísimos reportes de misiones realizadas bajo las órdenes de Hydra y, por supuesto, están ahí las del Soldado del Invierno —relató, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa y relajando apenas imperceptiblemente la tensión que cuadraba sus hombres. 

»En estos días, desde que llegamos de Nueva York, he estado revisando esos archivos y… Tony, no hay una manera correcta o menos difícil de decir esto: tus padres no murieron en un accidente de tráfico, murieron por órdenes de Hydra y- —Tuvo que haces una pausa muy necesaria puesto que en su garganta se alojó una pequeña presión que le impidió continuar—. Y dicha orden fue cumplida por el Soldado —confesó, sintiendo cómo su mundo parecía comenzar a resquebrajarse. Porque no necesitaba que Tony dijera cuánto le estaba doliendo aquello, era más que visible para los ojos de Steve que también estaban llenos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. 

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto Tony. Perdón —suplicó—. Él no quiso hacerlo, estoy seguro de ello, por favor —susurró, sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón no sólo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo Tony, sino porque estaba seguro de que la recuperación de Bucky sería larga, complicada y dolorosa—. No fue su culpa. 

En ese momento no supo qué más decir. Había expuesto lo que descubrió y ahora sólo quedaba esperar la reacción del genio. Sin embargo, esta no fue nada a lo que Steve había esperado. Se atrevió a anticipar gritos, alguna pelea, rabia descontrolado… nada sucedió. Tony pareció evaporarse de la nada. Era casi como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

¿Cómo medir el tiempo cuando lo que se espera es tan ansiado y de igual manera tan no querido? Es un dilema, sin duda. 

Aquello fue para Steve los eternos días que pasó sin saber nada, absolutamente nada, de Tony Stark. No se le veía ni siquiera el polvo. 

Steve aún recuerda cuán complicados fueron los siguientes días. Se había quedado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería intentar hablar de nuevo con Tony? ¿debería darle espacio? ¿eso no se podría llegar a interpretar cómo si no le importara? ¡Estaba desesperado! Todo era tan confuso, tan imposible de asimilar. Lo único que le quedaba en esos instantes como forma de desahogo era deshacer los costales de box que la hermana de T’Challa había hecho para él y, por supuesto, dibujar. Pero incluso sus dibujos estaban llenos de la incertidumbre, la rabia, el dolor y la soledad. 

Había pasado de medio dormir por la preocupación a pasar las noches enteras con los ojos abiertos y solamente dormitar cuando el cansancio era tan extremo que ni siquiera el suero podía mantenerlo más tiempo despierto. 

En una ocasión incluso había hablado con Natasha, le había contado todo, como forma de desahogo y ella le había recomendado que tuviera paciencia, que le permitiera a Tony asimilar y trabajar aquel dolor e ira. Y Steve lo intentaba, claro que sí, sólo que no estaba siendo nada sencillo. 

Y no mejoró durante las semanas posteriores a ello. El ánimo de Steve estaba completamente decaído y si no se había descuidado –al menos no completamente– era por insistencia de la pequeña hermana del rey T’Challa que tanta compañía le hacía. 

Una tarde cualquiera, donde había decidido ejercitarse hasta el cansancio para ver si así podía conciliar más de una hora de sueño, fue sorprendido por la visita del genio. 

—Ayúdame a conocerlo para no odiarlo —soltó, nada más se enfrentó a Steve. 

El rubio suspiró, sobresaltado y con un vuelco en el estómago. 

—Es mi mejor amigo —comenzó—, desde que tengo memoria estuvo ahí para mí, me salvó infinidad de veces y me cuidó cuando las fiebres eran tan altas y duraderas que creíamos que no resistiría la noche. Estuvo ahí cuando mi madre enfermó gravemente y murió —relató, permitiéndose sumergirse en los recuerdos que seguían tan vivos como el día en que sucedieron. 

No escatimó en detalles, le contó tanto lo bueno como lo triste; las veces que pensaron que tendrían que dormir sin cenar de nuevo porque la crisis era tan fuerte que no alcanzaba ni para lo más básico. Pero también habló de las aventuras que, siendo niños, parecían asombrosas y maravillosas. Tony escuchó atentamente, añadiendo comentarios sarcásticos y graciosos aquí y allá, en los momentos adecuados. Le demostró al rubio que hablaba en serio, que estaba dispuesto a escuchar. 

Casi sin darse cuenta, aquellas conversaciones se dieron con más regularidad, primero cada semana, luego cada tercer día hasta el punto de que fueron diario. Y ya no sólo hablaron del pasado de James y Steven sino que Tony también le contó al rubio el cómo fue crecer con un padre como Howard Stark; le contó sobre los geniales artefactos que construía a tan corta edad y cuánto amaba ver a su madre tocar el piano en las tardes de lluvia. 

Stark relató cómo la mujer sonreiría, daría media vuelta en el taburete y lo sentaría con mucho cariño en sus piernas para después decirle cuán apreciado y amado era. 

Eso, sin duda, acercó a ambos Vengadores. Steve sintió que retomaron la amistad que parecía haber quedado ‘suspendida’ y que era incluso más intensa que en el pasado. Hablaron también de los errores que cometieron y solucionaron lo que en su momento fueron malos entendidos. Visitaron juntos a James, escucharon las actualizaciones médicas y planificaron lo primero que harían cuando Barnes despertara. Steve prometió un día que convencería a Bucky de preparar el estofado que la madre de este hacía y que quedaba delicioso. Porque el rubio estaba completamente seguro de que el soldado se recuperaría. Tomaría tiempo, pero se lograría. 

El tiempo pasó, imposible de esquivar y casi como si hubiese sido llevado por una corriente de agua, la atracción que Steve sentía por Tony Stark volvió, con fuerza demoledora y creció. No supo con exactitud en el momento en que se enamoró pero lo hizo y eso le hacía sentir culpable, vil, porque estaba también enamorado de Bucky. Nunca había dejado de amarlo. ¿Y no era eso egoísta de su parte? 

Por eso, pese a que Tony le había hablado de su separación con Pepper, Steve no hizo movimiento alguno. 

No era justo, para ninguno de los tres, en especial para Tony y Bucky. Ambos eran maravillosos y sus mejores amigos. _Y Steve no arruinaría eso por nada._

Y cómo venimos contando desde el inicio de esta historia, el tiempo avanza. La luna se va y el sol llega, es parte de la naturaleza. Tiene que haber días para que existan las noches del mismo modo en que tiene que haber frío para percibir el calor. 

La recuperación de Bucky, como anticipó Steve, fue larga. Fue probar método tras método y desechar una y otra teoría. Fue pasar noches enteras buscando soluciones y rogando al cielo la oportunidad de que el camino se iluminara. Pero sucedió, después de dos largos años, sucedió. James Buchanan Barnes estaba de regreso; la princesa Shuri de Wakanda en conjunto con Tony Stark y un amplísimo grupo de médicos e investigadores habían logrado dejar obsoleto el acondicionamiento de Hydra. Todos ellos coincidieron en dos cosas: Bucky recordaría todo lo que había vivido, siendo James y siendo el Activo, pero ya no corría el riesgo que tanto temía: que alguien activara al Soldado y lo volviera a poner bajo su mando. Tomaría tiempo en terapia con especialistas, pero habían dado grandes pasos. 

Y fue maravilloso volver a hablar con James; poder tener una conversación donde ambos bromearan y susurraran cariñosamente “imbécil” o “idiota”. Fue como estar de nuevo en casa. A Steve, ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos brillar, le hizo sentir vulnerable, casi como si estuviera de vuelta en la época de los 40 y el suero aún no hubiese sido inyectado en sus venas. Casi como si fuera el asmático chico problema de Brooklyn. 

Y, de igual manera, el sentimiento amoroso por James rugió, haciéndolo sentirse entusiasmado y desgarrado. Porque sí, sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a ninguno de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. 

¿Y no era eso demasiado egoísta de su parte? 

—Muy bien, Steve —dijo Bucky una tarde, meses después, mientras ambos volvían de correr por los amplios terrenos del palacio—. ¿Vas a decirme qué demonios te pasa? —interrogó, deteniéndose bruscamente frente al rubio. 

Steve se frenó de igual manera e hizo hasta lo imposible por no chocar contra su mejor amigo. —¿De qué estás hablando, Bucky? —preguntó, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que James hablaba. 

—No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, idiota —inquirió con cierta brusquedad—. Tu humor está cambiante; en un instante estás suspirando como colegial enamorado, al siguiente estás tan enojado que pareciera rodearte un aura de fuego y luego estás tan deprimido y resignado al fúnebre destino que todas las malditas flores se entristecen —exclamó, picoteando el pecho del rubio al puntualizar las últimas palabras. 

Steve se congeló, porque él creía que había logrado su objetivo, no permitir que ni James ni Anthony se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos que le aquejaban. Pero había sido claramente iluso; nadie le conocía mejor que ellos dos y la diferencia entre ellos era que Bucky no tenía reparo alguno en encararlo. 

—Es… es algo complicado, Bucky —reconoció, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca. 

—Pues hazlo sencillo y explícalo —murmuró el otro, tomando la barbilla del rubio con la mano metálica—. Y nunca huiste de mi mirada, no lo hagas, por favor, ahora. 

Steve inhaló con rapidez, repentinamente sobrepasado por las emociones y la cercanía de Barnes. Formó puños con ambas manos y tembló con notoriedad. ¿Quizá si lo decía podría dejar de cargar con ello? Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos hombres “lo dejarían”, solamente tendrían que superar la incomodidad inicial. El tiempo se encargaría de eso y Steve era íntimo amigo del tiempo. 

»Steve —susurró Bucky, suspirando—, a veces me da la impresión de que- 

—Estoy enamorado de ti —soltó, pasando saliva sonoramente—. Te amo desde que teníamos 16 años y siempre me pregunté si había la más mínima posibilidad de que tú también lo estuvieras pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para preguntarte. —El cuerpo del capitán estaba tenso cual flecha, y la mirada que Bucky le daba, le hacía acelerar el corazón, haciendo que la esperanza que se había encargado de aplastar, resurgiera; sin embargo…

»Y también estoy enamorado de Tony —confesó, antes de darle oportunidad al soldado de responder—, me enamoré de él conforme lo conocía y pasaron los días y lo siento, sé que eso me hace horrible, lo siento Bucky —murmuró, con algunas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas—. Yo… 

De repente, la realización de lo que había dicho y hecho se hizo evidente y antes de que dijera o hiciera algo más, corrió. Se liberó con facilidad del agarre de James y corrió, internándose en los matorrales y los árboles. Necesitaba un momento; necesitaba poder pensar y poder recuperar el control de sus emociones.

Acababa de confesarle a su más antiguo e íntimo amigo que estaba enamorado de él y no sólo eso, sino que había sido codicioso y se había enamorado de otro hombre maravilloso. 

—Mierda —gruñó, golpeando uno de los muchos árboles a su alrededor, sacudiéndolo y dejando la huella de su puño. No pudo evitar pensar con amarga diversión que si Tony hubiera estado ahí, le habría recriminado el insulto con el tan famoso “lenguaje”. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron… extraños, por decir lo menos. Steve evitó activamente a ambos hombres; si los veía venir de frente inventaba cualquier pretexto para huir de la habitación. Incluso había llegado al punto de pasar cada vez más tiempo fuera del palacio. 

Por un lado se sentía un imbécil. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde? ¿dónde había quedado aquel pequeño chico que hacía frente a lo que fuera? ¿dónde estaba el Capitán América? 

Pero, por el otro, resultaba que él era Steve Rogers, y ese hombre, el que no llevaba el manto de las rayas y las estrellas sobre los hombros, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Tenía muchísimo miedo al rechazo, al "y sí…" porque no cabía en ningún en su cabeza que Bucky… 

El tren de sus pensamientos fue cortado abruptamente cuando un empujón en su torso lo desestabilizó, haciéndolo recargarse en una de las ornamentadas paredes. 

—Deja de evitarme, Steve Grant Rogers —demandó la voz de Bucky que estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio. 

Steve abrió los ojos al máximo posible y apoyó ambas manos en la pared, como si con eso pudiera sostenerse. 

—No vas por ahí hablando sobre sentimientos y huyes, idiota. No mientras seas tú quién lo haga —demandó—, y mucho menos si _es a mí_. —Los ojos grises de Bucky se fijaron en los brillantes azules bebé de Steve y con deliberada lentitud repasó cada detalle del rostro del rubio—. Ah, y para que quede claro, yo también te amo, Stevie —afirmó con una sonrisa casi infantil, llena del amor que sentía por el hombre. 

Steve quiso decir algo, al menos lo intentó porque salió como un balbuceo cuando los labios de Bucky cubrieron los suyos, sellándolos en un beso que le derritió toda capacidad de pensamiento. Sus manos, antes apoyadas en la pared, ascendieron y se colocaron titubeantes sobre los hombros del soldado, queriendo saber sí era real, si todo esto no estaba siendo sólo un sueño. 

James abrió la boca y delineó el contorno de los labios ajenos con seguridad hasta que estos se abrieron bajo su demanda con un gemido que fue como gloria para sus oídos. 

En esta ocasión, el tiempo dejó de correr para ambos soldados; ambos perdieron por completo la noción de dónde y cuándo estaban. 

—Te amo, Stevie —murmuró Bucky, una vez que rompieron el contacto, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su frente en la del rubio—. Y Tony me gusta mucho, lo quiero. Podemos cortejarlo —habló en voz baja, sonriendo al ver la sopresa en todo el cuerpo de Steve—. Ambos podemos amarte. 

Porque Bucky se había dado cuenta; las interacciones entre Stark y Steve, el como llevaban su relación, el hermoso brillo que ambos mostraban inconscientemente al ver al otro… Bucky sabía que Tony también amaba a Steve; lo único que necesitaba ahora era saber sí también podía amarlo a él. 

Y James Buchaban Barnes tenía un plan. 

Steve no estaba seguro de qué sentir, pero una parte de él estaba más tranquila, en paz aunque muy emocionada. 

—Tengo un plan, capitán —bromeó Bucky, acortando la distancia y besándolo durante mucho, mucho tiempo después. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

El plan de Bucky era, en realidad, muy sencillo. Ambos soldados comenzaron a pasar más tiempo con el genio; fueron más táctiles con él y no permitieron que los atracones en el taller lo dejaran sin comer y dormir. 

Por supuesto, al principio fue un poco extraño para los habitantes de palacio que veían ir y venir a ambos soldados acompañados de un muy agotado genio pero poco a poco se fue haciendo parte de su día a día. 

Hasta que claro, sucedió lo inevitable. 

La fiesta del cumpleaños del rey T'Challa era un evento que había tenido muchos meses de preparación, se habían hecho todas las invitaciones a las personas indicadas y, por arte de magia o de tecnología muy avanzada, la noticia había llegado a Asgard, a oídos del buen Thor que, por supuesto, no había dudado en viajar a la querida Midgard, llevando su alegre y excéntrica personalidad acompañados del más antiguo y delicioso hidromiel asgardiano, capaz de embriagar hasta al más grande y fuerte de los hombres. 

Steve, por su parte, nunca había sido muy asiduo de las fiestas, prefiriendo conversar tranquilamente. 

—Mi buen Capitán, tiene que probar este licor —le dijo Thor, palmeando el hombro del soldado. Steve sonrió y tuvo que tensar sus músculos para no ser movido por la fuerza de los golpes del dios. A veces Thor era realmente inconsciente de su poder. 

—Gracias Thor, pero el suero no me permite sentir nada más allá del sabor —confesó. Sin embargo el dios insistió, pidiéndole que lo hiciera precisamente por eso. Bucky –que lo había acompañado gran parte de la noche; cosa por la que estaba muy agradecido– aceptó sin ningún pretexto y ambos habían bebido un pequeño trago del licor cuando Tony, más mareado de lo que debería estar se subió a una silla y… ¿se les acababa de confesar? 

El corazón de Steve se aceleró y no pudo evitar mirar con preocupada ternura al genio; estaba claro que estaba muy borracho. Pero dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿no? 

Tony se bajó de la mesa y se tambaleó, siendo ayudado de inmediato por Natasha que era la más cercana a él. 

—Lo llevaré a su habitación —declaró a ambos soldados que ya habían acortado la distancia en busca del Stark—. Mañana podrán hablar con él —declaró sin dar pie a protestas. 

De mala gana, Steve y Bucky concedieron. Sólo por esta noche, murmuraron al otro más tarde mientras bebían de los labios del otro. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

—¡Anthony Stark deja de evitarnos! —casi gruñó Steve, con su mejor tono de "me estás haciendo sentir muy, muy enojado y decepcionado" Capitán América. 

Habían pasado no sólo días sin saber del genio, habían sido semanas y, honestamente, Steve había llegado al tope de su paciencia. Quería que ambos —Bucky y él— pudieran aclarar todo con Tony y es por eso que en ese momento estaba persiguiendo al genio que corría de él y le ordenaba a JARVIS que desplegara la armadura de Iron Man. 

Aceleró la velocidad de sus pasos, casi corriendo ahora y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó una de las piernas del castaño, sujetándola firmemente. 

—Deja de huir, Tony, y hablemos como los adultos que somos. —Fue, notoriamente, una orden, pero también una petición pues los ojos del rubio se posaron en los expresivos del genio y ya no se movieron de ahí. Había tirado de la extremidad de Stark con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer de sentón y una parte de él esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado. 

Pero estaba cansado, lo habían estado persiguiendo desde el interior del palacio y ya llevaban medio terreno lleno de árboles y pastizales recorridos. 

Se puso de pie y ayudó a que el genio también lo hiciera, sin embargo, no lo soltó. No se iba a arriesgar a que quisiera huir de nuevo. 

—Stevie yo ya no estoy para estos trotes, tengo más de cien años —bromeó un jadeante Bucky una vez los alcanzó, fijando su mirada también en el genio que ahora estaba acorralado entre un árbol y el cuerpo de un muy determinado Capitán América. 

—Era ahora o nunca, Buck —medio bromeó Steve, sonriendo. Él también tenía la respiración acelerada. 

—Muñeca —dijo Barnes, con tono serio—, estamos enamorados de ti, ¿puedes dejar de huir? Por favor. 

—Así es Tony, queremos saber si lo que dijiste aquel día en la fiesta de T'Challa es cierto o- 

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las acciones de James que, sin dar tiempo a nada, volteó delicadamente el rostro del genio y lo besó. Fue apenas un toque, un beso lleno de ternura y pero que demostraba, incluso a Steve que no estaba participando activamente, toda la veracidad detrás de las palabras dichas antes. 

«¿Y bien?» preguntó Tony, viendo directamente a Steve ahora que el beso con James había terminado. 

Sintió como el brazo izquierdo de James, el que Tony había ayudado a construir, le rodeaba la cadera con suavidad y dulcificó su expresión. El rubio enmarcó el rostro de Stark con ambas manos y con lentitud, casi como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de negarse al otro, acortó la distancia y lo besó. Sin embargo, pese a lo que había planificado, el contacto no fue tan casto como el de Barnes. Steve aprovechó la disposición de Tony y lo besó profundamente, queriéndole demostrar lo mucho que sus sentimientos eran ciertos. Y lo muy intensos también. 

Era tan diferente al primer beso que él y Bucky habían compartido pero al mismo tiempo era intenso, avasallador, perfecto.

Se separó brevemente, queriendo darles la oportunidad a ambos de recuperar un poco del aliento que habían perdido y le sonrió al inventor. 

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó el rubio, llevando su mano izquierda a enterrarse en los mechones alborotados de Tony—. ¿Estamos siendo claros y muy-? 

—Deja de hablar y besémonos más, Stevie —murmuró Bucky, juntando sus labios con los del rubio antes de capturar de nueva cuenta los del genio. 

Y Steve, como sucede cuando Bucky pide algo, sólo pudo complacer a los hombres que amaba con tanta intensidad.

—Tony tiene razón, Buck —rato después masculló Steve, con la respiración entrecortada, la voz ronca, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y rojos debido a la reciente sesión de besos que habían compartido. 

La tarde estaba dando paso a la noche y los últimos rayos de sol iluminaba a los dos, haciéndolos ver perfectos a ojos de Steve. Sus dedos picaron por un poco de papel y carboncillo. Quería tanto plasmar este momento que estaba ansioso. 

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. 

—Ya sabemos que nos amamos, y no sé ustedes pero hay una suite en ese palacio que tiene nuestros nombres y apellidos —bromeó James. Steve sonrió, porque había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Tengamos citas —propuso Steve, dejando un casto beso sobre las mejillas de los otros dos. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

Hubieron citas después. 

Citas de citas. De todo tipo, de informales hasta las que no se sabía si eran citas pero se pasaba un rato agradable, entre los tres, claramente. 

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde aquella tarde en los jardines de palacio y habían tenido citas los tres juntos. Aunque el rubio había insistido en que Tony y Bucky salieran juntos, como una pareja, y el genio y él mismo hicieran lo propio. Gracias al cielo, aquello había salido de maravilla, no sólo haciéndolos conocerse mejor sino afianzando los lazos que ya se habían formado con anterioridad. 

Pero la tensión ya era mucha, dios, Tony jamás se había comportado así de paciente para que algún día por fin sucediera lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, y cuando… esa noche, venían de cenar en el palacio, miró a los ojos a Steve y Bucky, supo con alegría y paz, que hoy sería la noche, sí que sí, hoy sería la noche en que por fin iba a ser devorado por ese par. 

El camino a la habitación que ahora compartían fue un desastre completo de besos y carreras para atrapar a cierto gatito escurridizo. 

Tony llevaba esperando mucho porque algún día volara la ropa, y cuando por fin cerraron la habitación, todo el calor que habían contenido esos meses se desató. 

Bucky y Steve comenzaron la acción, amaba verlos besarse y tratarse rudo nada más para ver quien ganaba en aquella lucha, que al final no dejaba más que jadeos pesados, y esta vez, solo piel a la vista. 

—Tienes demasiada ropa —gruñó Bucky sobre los labios del rubio; llevaba dos minutos peleándose con los botones de la camisa que había vestido ese día, en la cuarta cita que tenían los tres. 

Un bufido escapó de los labios rojizos de Barnes y tiró de la tela, haciendo saltar los botones. Mientras, desde la cama, los aplausos de un emocionado Tony llenaron la habitación. Al menos ninguno le había visto por andar ocupados besándose y dándose mordidas, porque el solito se había quitado la ropa y ahora dejaba ver no más una linda prenda de color rojo intenso, bordada y no dejando nada a la imaginación. 

—Ya era hora, Bucky-boo. Ahora vengan a la cama —demandó, regalándoles la imagen más sensual y hermosa que Steve hubiese visto. 

Bucky se movió con rapidez, cubriendo el cuerpo de Stark con el suyo y besándolo con entusiasmo e intensidad. Tony pegó un grito pequeño de sorpresa por el cambio obvio en el peso sobre la cama, y recibió a James como este demandó con sus manos, con sus labios, y todo le hizo feliz, dichoso, oh, cuánto deseaba este momento. 

—Son tan hermosos —balbuceó Steve, dándose el tiempo necesario para quitarse los restos de la tela de su camisa y deshacerse también de los pantalones de tela suave. 

—Stevie… Te estamos esperando, cariño. —Tony alzó la mano, llamando al rubio con ese tono pícaro que solo indica que habrá diversión. 

Steve no pudo no sonreírle de regreso a Tony, porque si había algo en este mundo que era capaz de sacar verdadera alegría del hombre con el plan eran esos dos hombres que ahora lo miraban como si fuera el más apetecible pedazo de carne en el supermercado. 

—Date prisa, Steven o me comeré a este gatito yo solo —bromeó Barnes, mordiendo juguetonamente el cuello del genio. 

—Ni lo sueñes, Barnes —regresó el rubio, subiendo en la cama. Todos sus movimientos estaban calculados, y tenían tal elegancia que parecían los de un depredador, casi felinos. Acarició la columna vertebral del soldado hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba sobre ellos y besaba al genio, invadiendo su cavidad bucal—. Los amo, los amo y quiero, no, necesito que sean míos —susurró, volteando el rostro para besar y mordisquear los labios de James, tan apetitosos y complacientes como siempre. 

—Somos tuyos, cariño —murmuró Bucky, siendo secundado por el genio que, les demandaba atención; atención que estaban entregando con placer. 

Y fue sin dudas la mejor noche de sus vidas. 

Ninguno descansó esa noche físicamente, pero por dentro se sentían finalmente libres. 

Tony entregó mitad y mitad de su corazón a ambos, y ellos le aceptaron con el total cariño, porque saben lo que ha estado buscando Tony, saben que su tarea de ahora en adelante es sanar con paciencia y amor sus heridas. Así como cada uno sabe que este es su hogar, donde siempre podrán regresar cuando la tormenta no dé tregua y parezca que la costa se pierda a la vista. 

Fue mágico, fue salvaje. 

* * *

## *.*.*

* * *

El timbre del temporizador puesto en el horno sacó a Steve bruscamente de sus recuerdos. Se agachó con facilidad después de hacerse con un par de guantes, sacó del horno el humeante y apetitoso pastel de carne y dejó reposar el refractario sobre la isla central de la espaciosa y bien equipada cocina. Se quitó los guantes de ambas manos y con destreza se enfocó en cortar el perejil con el que adornaría los platos una vez estuvieran servidos.

Dio media vuelta y revisó con mucho cuidado de no romperla, la pasta que hervía a fuego lento en la estufa. Sonrió satisfecho y suspiró, contento de tener todo listo a tiempo y no haber tenido que correr. A lo lejos, podía escuchar a Tony suspirar; sonrió con ternura al imaginarlo decorando toda la habitación donde realizarían la celebración. 

—Muy bien, el último paso —se dijo, haciéndose con el molde que contenía el delicioso pastel _red velvet_ que había sido el favorito de Bucky desde la primera vez que lo habían probado en la fiesta de T’Challa. En aquel evento que había cambiado sus vidas de manera radical. Pero sólo para bien. 

Había pasado mucho desde que se despertara, pero si alguien le hubiese dicho a Steve que estaría preparando una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su novio con su otro novio, seguramente habría dejado estupefacto al rubio. 

—Cariño, ¿cómo van las decoraciones? Bucky está a nada de llegar —llamó al genio, mientras partía con precisión el pastel a la mitad y lo rellenaba con el delicioso glaseado con el que de inmediato comenzó a cubrirlo por completo. Una vez terminado, llevó todo lo necesario para acomodar la mesa para tres personas

Tony se alzó en breve, asustado por el repentino llamado, dándose cuenta del poco de serpentinas en su cabello, y es que había terminado hace un rato pero andaba bien bobo y distraído recordando el pasado, con ayuda de las fotografías lindas que tienen en la sala, sobre todo esa que se tomaron en un paseo a la montaña de la pantera, con un lindo paisaje de fondo; él estaba en medio, mostrando su más brillante sonrisa, a ambos lados estaban Steve y James dándole un lindo beso a sus mejillas. Nada de qué preocuparse, él está muy feliz, ya quiere ver la cara de Bucky cuando vea todo lo que le hicieron. 

—¡Está todo listo, _winghead! —_ Alzó el pulgar como si el rubio pudiera verlo. 

Esta pequeña reunión era sólo para ellos tres, por ahora, porque más tarde llegarían los demás vengadores y todos sus amigos. 

Pero ahora… ahora necesitaban tener un poco de privacidad, pensó, enfocado la hermosa caja negra de terciopelo que Tony había elegido para guardar el regalo que le entregarían a James por su cumpleaños. 

Regresó a la cocina con la sonrisa plasmada permanentemente en su rostro y se dispuso a emplatar la comida; no tardó mucho y una vez listo se dirigió a la sala de estar, encontrándose con su novio viendo fijamente una de las muchas fotos que tenían de los tres arriba de la chimenea. 

—Deberíamos escondernos detrás del sillón —sugirió medio en broma, medio en serio. Bucky les había comentado que aterrizarían a las 6 de la tarde en punto y sólo eran 10 minutos de caminata hacia el enorme departamento que compartían.

Tony saltó del sofá emocionado. —Había esperado el momento apropiado para usar esa cosa que tira espuma —rió como un pequeño diablillo, yendo por el objeto éste al lugar donde lo tenía escondido entre los cajones del estudio ubicado en la primera planta. Luego regresó, agitando el tarro alargado, dispuesto a esconderse donde dijera Steve. 

Steve sonrió y negó con diversión viendo a Tony ir y venir por la espuma. Estaba seguro de que Bucky se divertiría. Y él también, siendo sincero consigo mismo.   
Ambos se arrodillaron detrás del amplio y cómodo sofá y esperaron; Steve depositó pequeños y cariñosos besos sobre el rostro de su novio y rió cuando notó las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan la puerta abriéndose y de inmediato se levantaron, vocalizando un fuerte «¡sorpresa!» para Bucky que sonrió ampliamente nada más verlos. 

—Este sí que es un buen recibimiento —dijo Barnes, observando las decoraciones que ahora tenía su hogar y viendo a sus guapísimos novios listos para llenarlos de besos; muestras de amor que él recibiría con todo el gusto del mundo. 

Steve entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tony y juntos se acercaron a Bucky, abrazándolo y depositando besos en sus mejillas, labios y frente. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —susurró Steve en el oído derecho del soldado—. Te amamos y esperamos que esto te guste —le dijo, rodeando la cintura del otro con su mano libre. 

— _Happy birthday to you!_ mi copito de algodón, ¡mi oso meloso y precioso Winnie Pooh!, ¿quién es un muy viejo y hermoso cumpleañero?, sí que lo eres, lo eres. 

Muy lindo y todo, llenándolo de besos, pero… 

Pero Tony no se guardó por mucho como el pequeño angelito, porque en el primer momento en que dejó de dar mimos, lo bañó con espuma y a Steve también. Las risas de Tony se alzaron y era un placer escucharlo reír de aquella forma tan genuina, y era contagioso, porque a veces se le salían esos sonidos parecidos a los de un marranito. Y cuando se daba cuenta de cómo se estaba riendo, siempre corría a taparse la boca, porque le daba mucha pena. —Shh, no me miren, a ver, ¡vamos por los regalos!, sí, regalos, regalos —corrió prácticamente para que el tono rojizo dejara de ser el foco de atención. 

—¡Tony! —Gritaron ambos súper soldados, y entre nosotros, Steve estaba un poco divertido y un poco indignado. ¿Por qué tenía que salir él también bañado de esa manera? 

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba para nada molesto, no mientras escuchaban reír a su novio de esa manera tan peculiar y tan sincera. —Vayamos por tus regalos, mi amor —le dijo a James que asintió y juntos fueron detrás del emocionado genio. 

Habían varios regalos, entre Steve y Tony le habían preparado variedad de detalles para que Bucky se sintiera feliz en su día, para que su sonrisa estuviera brillando en todo momento. Y se había llegado el momento del regalo principal, cuando los paquetes y cajas grandes se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver una de terciopelo, chiquita, la cual agarró Tony con un aire de confianza total. 

—Bien. —Compartió una mirada con Steve, esto lo habían practicado mucho, debía salir perfecto, aunque él sintiera ya la voz entrecortada. 

Steve tuvo que reprimir el casi violento estremecimiento que le invadió; él y Tony habían planeado todo con detalle y no permitiría que la repentina sensación temblorosa de sus piernas se interpusiera. Le asintió al genio como tantas otras veces y en perfecta coreografía se dejaron caer sobre su rodilla derecha, doblando la izquierda y sosteniendo entre ambos la pequeña caja. 

—James Buchanan Barnes —comenzaron al unísono—, eres el amor de nuestra vida; nos has hecho felices a los dos por mucho tiempo y nos has ayudado cuando más lo hemos necesitado. 

Luego le siguió Tony, pues era un discurso en conjunto, y aunque lo supieran al derecho y al revés, sonaría extraño, y algo aterrador. 

—Nos has salvado de nuestros demonios, has sido nuestro polo a tierra, él que nos ayuda con nuestras pesadillas… Eres un ángel, Buckaroo, nuestro ángel, y estamos dichosos con tu amor, nos sentimos profundamente agradecidos con cada cosa que nos haces sentir, con lo que nos enseñas, y estamos dispuestos a cuidarte hasta el fin del mundo… —dijo Tony con una sonrisa y total sentimiento. 

Steve observó con una mirada cálida y tranquila a que Tony se expresara y una vez pausó, tuvo que aclararse la garganta y parpadear para desaparecer las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—Eres nuestra guía, lo único que necesitamos cuando nos sentimos perdidos. —Hizo una pausa y entre Tony y él abrieron la caja, revelando un anillo hecho de vibranium. Era brillante, con gemas de tres distintos colores como eran plata en conjunto, un dorado llamativo, un ópalo que daba visos asemejando al universo y un rojo del rubí más hermoso, en representación de cada uno. La inscripción estaba en latín _«Cor unum sumus»_

Tanto Tony como Steve estaban en un mar de lágrimas, llevados por la emoción del momento, y no menos estaba James, quién no había dejado de observar los lindos rostros de sus amores. Sentía el ardor tan típico en sus ojos, pero le podía más la alegría. 

—Ya se estaban demorando, ¿no? —bromeó—. Dios… Esto parece sacado de un cuento de hadas —suspiró, pasando el dorso de su mano en el rastro húmedo de sus mejillas, las pocas que sí alcanzaron a salir. 

Hubo un pequeño espacio de sólo silencio; ya Tony se estaba poniendo nervioso y hasta inseguro de que tal vez James sólo quería ir a cine a ver una película de terror como le gustan. O un café de Starbucks, quién sabe, su novio tiene muchos lugares favoritos. Tal vez deseaba todo, menos que le propusieran matrimonio. 

Y los pensamientos de Steve eran similares, tal vez no era tiempo, tal vez nunca lo sería. ¿Habían presionado demasiado a su amado? 

Bucky al ver que su silencio no había sido interpretado como una afirmativa, si no como duda, se apresuró a arrodillarse también, abrazándolos bien fuerte. 

—Es un sí, par de tontos, claro que sí, obvio, ¿cómo decirle no a un par de bellezas como ustedes? Son mi universo entero, no sé qué sería sin mi complemento ideal, gracias por querer pasar el resto de los días conmigo, wow… Es que parece irreal aún que estén a mi lado —dijo, luego besó a tony, besó a Steve y sí, allí volvió a circular el aire en la habitación. 

—¡Buckaroo! —exclamó Tony—. Por todos los cielos, me diste el susto de mi vida —gruñó algo agitado aún por la adrenalina de la espera, dándole un pequeño jalón a uno de sus mechones castaños. 

Steve tomó el anillo y lo deslizó bajo la atenta mirada de los otros, en el dedo correspondiente de su mano izquierda. 

Había sido hecho especialmente para estar compacto en el brazo de vibranium. 

Y por si fuera poco, antes de que James dijera algo más, Steve y Tony, al mismo tiempo, sacaron debajo de sus camisas una cadena de plata que sostenía sus anillos correspondientes. 

—Es oficial, estamos comprometidos —concluyó Steve, quien no paraba de sonreír, y parecía brillar como el mismo astro rey. 

Ahora estaba seguro, el tiempo y las personas indicadas, curan las heridas. 


End file.
